


best friends

by Rouhn



Series: Colifer one shots by Rouhn [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Coffee, Convention, F/M, Instagram, Love, OUAT - Freeform, San Francisco, cs, frienship, ouatsf, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Jen and Colin meet the night before their appearance at Creationent Once Upon A Time Convention San Francisco - after avoiding each other for months they finally meet again.A short look behind the scenes before, during and after the convention.





	best friends

 

He raised his hand, not sure to do it or not. He took a deep breath only to let the hand fall down again. He couldn't - he shouldn't.

 

He turned around and went back towards his own room - it wasn't fair to think she wanted to see him, to talk to him after months of avoiding each other.

 

Yes he missed her - more he would ever admit, but he knew that he had to go on. Nevertheless moving on would be so much easier when having a friend to talk about - to share his feelings and emotions. Jen always had an open ear for him, now he never called or texted her.

 

She had asked him not to - she needed to move on, she needed to get away from him - to have a closure.

When the elevator door opened he looked up and couldn't stop the smile growing on his face.

 

"Jen!"

 

* * *

 

She had hoped to see him at dinner but it seemed he wasn't there already. Maybe he will arrive late at night or tomorrow morning. She had missed him and maybe it was a mistake in asking him to leave her alone, to not contact her at all.

She missed their daily updates, their long calls or teasing messages. She missed him and his friendship.

 

On her way back up to her room, she turned her back towards the door, not wanting to face anyone who was stepping into the elevator. The elevator didn’t stop until it opened at her floor. She hadn’t turned around completely when she suddenly heard her name.

 

She looked up and couldn’t stop herself. She practically ran him over, jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. „Colin!“

She wasn’t able to stop herself, even if she’d tried to. „I missed you at dinner- I thought you weren’t here already- I thought we would see us tomorrow at breakfast“

 

She was ranting while she clung on him for dear life. She pressed her body against his - still not believing that she was back in his arms, that he was actually there.

 

„What were you doing on this floor? Is your room nearby? My room is over there. Do you want to- uhm“ Jen blushed when she finally broke their hug. She saw the smirk on his face, the glint in his eyes. „Oh my god I am so sorry.“ She looked down again. „I am just so happy to finally see you again.“

 

He smiled at her. „It’s fine, love. How about- do you want to go for a drink?“

 

She looked up, looking at him surprised. „Really? Yes, of course. Although, is it okay for you we go to my room instead of the bar? It’s so crowded down their.“

 

Colin nodded and smiled at her. „Lead on, Jennifer.“

 

* * *

 

They entered her room and Jennifer tossed her shoes into a corner. „Make yourself at home. I will go and change into something more comfortable.“ With these words Jen went to the secluded bed area which was separated from the living area. Colin walked to the couch and sat down when he suddenly heard an annoyed huff.

 

„You need help in there, Jen?“ he said in fun, not even turning around.

 

„Uhm, yeah, help would be nice, to be honest. I don’t want to ruin my dress but I am kind of stuck here.“ Jennifer’s voice was annoyed and frustrated. Colin only giggled and got up. He walked into the „bed room“ and found Jen standing with one arm in a very uncomfortable position. „Help,“ she quietly said, looking at him helplessly.

 

Colin hurried to her and turned her slightly so he was able to get a better look. He slowly brushed her hair over her shoulder to get better access when she suddenly shook her head.

„The zipper is on the side not at the back.“

 

Colin looked into her eyes before he turned her again. She was so warm under his touch, her skin soft like silk. First he tried to untangle her arm but failed miserable. Next he ducked under her arm and tugged slightly on the zipper. When this also didn’t help he leant closer and inspected the zipper, finding the problem immediately.

 

He tugged slightly and the next moment the zipper went all the way down. Exposing more of her creamy white skin. Her arm came free and she tried to hold her dress up but was too wild and hit him with her elbow.

 

"Uff" Colin went down and held his temple.

 

"Oh my god, I am sorry, Colin. Did I hurt you?"

 

"I am good. It's okay - just give me a minute, love."

 

He sat down on the floor - looking down when Jen suddenly crouched next to him. "Sorry," she mumbled placing her hand on his cheek.

 

He looked up and smiled at her, placing his hand over hers. "It's fine, Jen."

The moment their eyes met, time started to stand still around them.

 

Jen moved closer the same moment Colin closed the gap between them, their lips meeting each other's softly.

 

"I've missed you, Colin."

 

"I've missed you too, Jen." He pressed his forehead against hers.

 

He got up and helped her totally forgetting about the open dress. The slit on the side opened, showing off her bra and matching panties as well as parts of her toned stomach.

 

"Uhm, Jen - your dress," he blushed and scratched behind his right ear, Jen suppressed a smile. She wasn't sure if he did adopted this adorable habit from his character of if it was pure Colin who transferred this habit to his character.

 

She turned slowly and undressed. Colin stood there with his mouth wide open. "Good lord you are beautiful."

The words were out before he was able to stop himself. A deep blush appeared on his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

 

Jen turned around, looking at him directly. She wasn't blushing or felt uncomfortable. Instead she seemed to feel self assured and kind of glowing.

 

"Like what you see, Captain?" She teased coming closer and closer. On instinct he reached out, grasping her hips and pulling her closer.

 

"Aye. So beautiful." His thumbs brushed over her hip bone. He bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, kissed her collarbone, where her neck and shoulder connected, kissed her neck up to a spot beneath her ear.

He nibbled softly, kissed and sucked lightly - not to leave any mark.

 

"Mhm," Jennifer moaned and placed her hands on his biceps. "Don't stop."

 

He kissed the spot again dragging another moan out of her. "Jen-" He knew he had to stop and in just this moment his cell phone rang.

 

Jen sighed and placed her head on his chest. Colin answered the phone and Jen decided to get dressed. She put on sweatpants and a lose shirt and walked into the living area.

 

She didn't want to interrupt Colin so she took the bottle of wine and two glasses and went to the couch. She took her phone to silence it but then she thought better of it.

 

With a huge smirk she started to wipe over the display. Her cheeks burned when she finally pressed send.

A minute later she heard Colin clear his throat before he continued to talk on the phone.

 

Jen sat on the couch, her knees up, her arms wrapped around them. She pressed her cheek against her knee and waited for Colin.

A second later two large hands wrapped around her from behind, covering her stomach. He pressed another kiss to her shoulder before he whispered in her ear.

 

"Minx, so that's what you want?"

 

Jen started to laugh, took her wine glass and turned her head. "You want some?"

 

"Aye." He took the glass and sat down next to her. "So, what's the news Morrison?"

 

Jen laughed out loud. Memories of days on set flashing through her brain. She only shrugged and shifted in her seat so she was able to face him better.

 

"How is Millie? How is Evan?"

 

"Jen do you really want to -"

 

"Well of course, Colin. I want to know what's going on with your kids, in your life - it was stupid thinking of me I could forget everything by avoiding you. I want to be a part of your life again - I want to be your best friend again."

 

He pulled her closer. "You are and you will **always** be my best friend, Jen." He kissed her forehead and nose before he captured her lips.

 

The rest of the evening went by quickly - they talked and laughed and cuddled on the couch. At half past one Colin decided to go to his own room to get some sleep and leave Jen so she was able to catch some sleep on her own.

 

The following day their schedule will be tight and exhausting.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Colin knocked on Jen's door shortly after seven. She opened a minute later wearing yoga pants and a sports bra only. She smiled at him and winked him in. "Be right with you I only finish my morning lessons and hop under the shower. Make yourself comfortable."

 

He nodded and sat down but suddenly he changed his mind and walked into Jen's bedroom. He watched her stretching and bending and was overwhelmed by her gracious moves.

 

When their eyes met a smile ghosted over her lips. After three more exercises she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Would it be okay for you to eat here? We will see so many people today - I would prefer the quiet setting of this room for breakfast over the crowded breakfast room downstairs."

 

She fluttered her lashes and Colin couldn't resist her any longer. He kissed her nose and pulled her closer.

 

"Colin, I'm sweaty," she complained but Colin only shrugged and kissed her forehead.

 

"Doesn't matter - what do you want for breakfast, love?"

 

Jen told him and pecked his lips before she went towards the bathroom. Colin ordered while Jen showered quickly.

She blow dried her hair in record time before she dressed in a casual short dress.

 

The moment she stepped into the living area there was a knock on the door. Colin gave her a mug and went to open the door.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils. She enjoyed the luxury of having an own coffee machine in her room - she couldn't think of a morning without it.

 

She lifted the mug and inhaled the heavy scent before she nipped on the brown liquid.

Colin came back and smiled at her.

 

"Breakfast's ready, Jen." He took her hand and led her to the terrace where he'd sat up a table for two. Jen laughed before they fell into light conversation - discussing the possible questions of their panels - making an appointment for lunch.

 

Before they separated again Colin showed Jen a picture which made her smile.

It was a picture from earlier this morning - the moment where she was standing in the living area with the steamy mug in her hand.

 

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "When did you take this picture?"

 

"You looked stunning this moment, I was outside the terrace and had to save this moment."

 

Jen placed her hand on his and squeezed it slightly. He sent her the picture and left her room smiling when he suddenly got a notification from Instagram.

It was the picture he took that morning - he gave a kudo and continued walking to his room.

 

* * *

 

Lunch wasn't as expected. They had no time in going on a proper lunch so they ended in the green room with Lee and others. Having fun, singing, laughing and eating some snacks.

 

Jen and Colin exchanged looks now and then - both were happy having each other in their lives again. Jen couldn't stop herself and sent Colin a text which made him blush.

 

He looked up but she only smirked at him. He replied instantly - this time Jen inhaled sharply. Their banter went on until they had to leave for their double PhotoOp.

 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful despite two situations which made Jen smile afterwards.

 

When Colin ended his day he decided to say good bye to Jen. He knew she left directly after the con but he on the other hand stayed another night.

When he approached her she jumped a mile high. She hadn't seen him coming. The fans started to laugh and smile and that was the chance for Colin.

 

"If you change your mind about staying - you know my room number. I would be happy about sharing the suite with you tonight."

 

Jen's "oh" made more fans smile and Colin only replied with a smirk and a "sorry" before he left the autograph area.

 

Of course Jennifer wasn't able to resist. As much as they talked yesterday there were still too many unspoken things between them. And she could choose between an empty house in LA and another night with her best friend.

 

Ten minutes before seven she knocked on his door. Her trolley was standing behind her on the floor. It took Colin several minutes to open but when he did, his smile was bigger than she had ever seen before.

 

"Jen, you came!" It was a statement, a happy statement. He stepped aside so Jennifer was able to get inside. She took her trolley and entered the room. "Are you hungry?"

 

Before she was able to answer her stomach growled. She pressed her lips into a thin line and Colin smiled.

"Take out or do you want to go somewhere?"

 

Jen shrugged but when she saw his intense stare she sighed. "Is it okay if we order in? I know you probably want to go out but after all the people today, I thought-"

 

She didn't had to go on. Colin already held up his phone. "What does the lady want?"

 

A big smile grew on Jen's face. She let go of her trolley and walked towards the bathroom. "Surprise me - I'll take a quick shower and be back in a few minutes."

 

Colin shook his head in delight and dialled room service. Twenty minutes later Jen and Colin sat on his bed, plates of food around them.

"What was the craziest question you got today?"

 

Colin looked up thinking. "I don't know what the craziest question was but a fan asked me about my last text I sent and I am really glad I sent Helen a text after you and me texted."

 

"Oh my god - but you could have lied."

 

"I didn't want to lie." He took a grape and offered it Jen who nodded and accepted it smiling.

 

"What about you?"

 

She looked up, licking her fingers after eating a strawberry. "Huh?"

 

"What was your craziest question?"

 

Jen bit her lower lip. "Definitely the one about the nudity and how to feel well in your skin."

 

"I liked you answer but I also have to admit that I was surprised."

 

"'Bout what?"

 

Colin tilted his head, eying her up and down. "No problem with nudity?"

 

Jen's smile grew the same moment. "Well, I have no problem with showing my body - I think you know that." She shrugged. "I just like my body and feel good inside my skin."

 

Colin took her hand and pulled her closer. "Yes, that I can confirm." Jennifer looked at him before she crawled into his lap.

 

"Will you tell me someday what you wanted to say on stage about what you dislike about yourself ?"

 

He looked at her and brushed a strand behind her ear. "Maybe." He kissed her briefly.

 

"I love every inch of you, you know that - do you?" Colin didn't answer, he just smiled at her. "I never wanted to disappoint you," she stated out of the blue making his brows raise in confusion. Jen sighed and continued. "Today you said you felt disappointed when I told you I leave the show-"

 

"Stop Jen. You and I already talked about it. My answer today was honest but you know it wasn't the whole truth. You know how I felt about it. I still think you did the right thing. I understand your reasons and I am proud of you but of course I am sad and disappointed. God I miss you every day on set. It isn't the same without you and you know that."

 

"You know, Colin, I am proud of you too. The last months you were so strong and lead the whole cast. All eyes are on you and I know how uncomfortable you feel being pressured and under the spotlight but you deserve this attention. You are a great actor and you are a great guy."

 

Colin blushed, he looked at Jen smiling. "Thank you," he said quietly before he took two more grapes, offering Jen one.

 

The rest of the night they watched Netflix, cuddled and eventually fell asleep next to each other.

 

The next morning they said good bye but not without promising each other to stay in touch.

 

 


End file.
